Forever Yours
by CityofAngel
Summary: A terrible ordeal suffered by Cordelia causes a grieving Angel to rethink their relationship and thus realize his true love for her. But can there can ever be anything between a cursed vampire and his seer? Angel is willing to fight for it...
1. Sparks

SUMMARY: Cordelia loves Angel, but is reluctant to reveal anything since she thinks he could never feel the same way. Angel loves her too, but is much too dense to recognize these feelings. After his seer suffers a tragic accident that leaves her severely traumatized, the champion blames himself for not being there for her. The two then receive supernatural therapy care of Lorne and in the process reveal their true feelings for each other. Subsequently, Angel decides to take radical steps in securing a happy, normal future life with Cordelia.  
  
AUTHOR's NOTE: This is an extremely long tale and you may have to wait awhile for new chapters to come out, but I beg of you to be patient. It will be all worth it to a true A/C fan, I PROMISE! Just stick with me till the end, because I do intend to finish this wonderful love story. If you'd like to help me write faster, please REVIEW so I may be inspired to work. Thanks very much!  
  
* * *  
  
Forever Yours  
  
CHAPTER ONE - SPARKS  
  
Angel opened the door to his bedroom and stepped out into the dimly lit hall of the Hyperion Hotel. He paused for a moment to listen to the sounds of the peaceful Los Angeles night-the cars driving down the busy freeways, the rush of the cool evening breeze, the soft prattle of pedestrians walking the streets.  
  
"If he finds out, there'll be hell to pay, I'm telling you that!"  
  
"Well, he doesn't have to find out, does he? I mean, considering he's already under enough stress as he is, maybe it would be better for us to just leave it out of the conversation."  
  
"Are you crazy?! If he finds out we helped her to keep this from him, we're the ones who are gonna be in big trouble. I dunno about you guys, but I'm rather fond of the idea of keeping my life, thank you very much!"  
  
.the eternally present arguing of his teammates .  
  
Angel sighed and shook his head, continuing to walk down the hall towards the staircase.  
  
"Besides, it could be boorish of us to just stick our butts in where they're not wanted."  
  
"Right. Right! It's not like we're supposed to get involved. This is their business. We're just the spectators."  
  
The voices grew louder and clearer as Angel quietly descended the steps leading to the main lobby of the hotel. He frowned. What were these guys squabbling about now?  
  
"And she has a right to her privacy. I don't think it's appropriate for us to break it for her."  
  
"Sure, tell that to Angel when."  
  
Angel jumped down the last step. "Tell me what?"  
  
Wesley, Gunn, Fred, and Lorne all gasped simultaneously and jumped up from their huddled position at the front desk. Angel felt an amused smile creep to his lips as four pairs of wide eyes watched him approach.  
  
"Angel." Wesley gulped. "Didn't realize you were already up."  
  
"Did you have a good sleep?" Fred piped up, smiling nervously.  
  
Angel shrugged as he walked past them and headed for the refrigerator where his pig's blood was stored. "Sure, I guess. It took me a while to finally get Connor down, but after he stopped screaming in my ear and drifted off to Lala-land I was able to catch a few winks." He glanced at his watch. "About four hours of them."  
  
"Not enough!" Gunn blurted out.  
  
Angel threw his teammate a strange look as he poured himself a glass of his thick red beverage.  
  
Gunn tried again. " I mean, four hours? You gotta get more rest than that! After the busy morning we've had." "I was bored stiff the whole day doing nothing but change diapers." Angel retorted.  
  
"I think what Gunn here is trying to say ." Lorne interrupted, shooting a sharp glare at the man as he spoke. "Is that we think you're been working too hard lately. Perhaps it would be a good idea for you to start.uhm. taking better care of your health."  
  
"Yes." Wesley added, nodding his head vigorously. "You could even begin by marching right back to your room and taking a nice long nap. Like.now." he said in a rush, using what was obviously the most forceful tone he could muster.  
  
Angel stared at them. "Okay, now you're all starting to creep me out." he said, suspicion seeping into his voice. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing!" Gunn replied all too quickly.  
  
"Nothing at all." Wesley croaked in agreement.  
  
"Even less than nothing!" Fred finished. "Negative to zero."  
  
Angel frowned and placed the glass in his hand down on the table. "Now I know something's going on." he told them, crossing his arms over his chest. "Spill."  
  
"Spill?" Fred squeaked. "There's nothing to spill."  
  
Angel's scowl deepened. "Now."  
  
Wesley sighed. He shot an uneasy glance at the others before he spoke. "Well, it's about Cordelia."  
  
"Cordy?" Every nerve in Angel's body fired up at the mention of the name. "Why? What's wrong? Is she all right?"  
  
"Yes, of course. As well as can be expected." Wesley hesitated.  
  
"Then what is it?' Angel demanded impatiently. His gaze drifted around the room. "Where is she anyway?"  
  
"She's.she went." Gunn wavered.  
  
There was a moment of silence. Angel's eyes fired up, sending chills down the spines of his teammates.  
  
"She went on a date." Fred managed to peep.  
  
Another pause. Angel looked at them blankly for a few seconds before a grin spread slowly across his face.  
  
"Very funny."  
  
Wesley shook his head. "It's not a joke Angel."  
  
"Cordelia?" Angel said, shaking his head. "C'mon guys. Cordy doesn't date."  
  
"Are you kidding me?!" Gunn scoffed. "Most girls as fine as her list dating as their favorite past time."  
  
"But not Cordelia." Angel said firmly, the smile fading from his lips. "She's not just any girl."  
  
"Precisely." Wesley put in. "She's dateless not because she doesn't get any offers, but because she chooses not to. She sacrifices her social life for us." He paused and looked at the vampire meaningfully. "For you."  
  
Angel's brow furrowed. "But it's different. We need her. We have job to do."  
  
"Angel," Lorne said. "There's more to Cordy than just Vision Girl. She's a woman-she has needs." He shrugged. "I dunno know about you guys, but I think she deserves to have a night out every now and then."  
  
"Lorne's right Angel." Fred agreed softly. "The visions Cordy's been having lately have been pretty rough on her. It might be good for her to start dating again, even if just to get her mind off things."  
  
A low growl escaped Angel's throat, making the three jump back an inch.  
  
"Uh, oh." Gunn muttered inaudibly.  
  
"This is Cordelia we're talking about!" Angel rumbled. "My-our-seer." He glowered at them. "And you're telling me you just let her go gadding about with some dickhead?!"  
  
"His name is Nick Anderson." Fred said quickly. "He's this guy she's been chatting with over the internet for a while now."  
  
"Ha!" Angel yelled. "See? She's never even really met the guy before! How do we know he's not a demon? Or just some sick online psycho?"  
  
Wesley rolled his eyes. "Angel, come on."  
  
"No, I will not come on Wesley!" Angel snapped back. "I'm her Champion, goddammit! It's my job to make sure she's safe."  
  
"It's just a date, Angel." Fred said meekly. "A nice normal dinner with a nice normal guy. What could possibly go wrong in one night?"  
  
"Her visions!" Angel retorted. "What if she gets hit by one and we're not there for her? I don't think Mr. Oh-So-Nice-Guy-Date will understand if she just tumbled to the floor screaming her lungs out."  
  
"She was willing to take that risk." Gunn pointed out. "Maybe you should too."  
  
"Besides," Lorne pointed out. "Princess has always been really good at fending for herself. She doesn't need for you to be there all the time for her."  
  
"Like hell she doesn't." Angel muttered.  
  
"Where are you going?" Wesley asked, as the vampire grabbed his duster off the coat rack and began to make his way towards the entrance of the hotel.  
  
Ignoring the question, Angel turned to Fred. "Where are they now?" he asked quietly, his tone and face dark.  
  
The young girl cracked immediately under his frightening glare. "Uhm.some new place called Lorenzo's, I think. It's along Sunset."  
  
"Right." Angel pulled the main door open. "Wesley, get your coat."  
  
The British man's eyes widened. "Er, I don't think it would a great idea for me to."  
  
"NOW."  
  
"Yes, right away."  
  
As soon as the door slammed shut, the four friends let their breaths out freely.  
  
"God, his aura's flaring like anything." Lorne remarked with a shake of his head. "It's worse than a boy band concert."  
  
"Wesley, are you sure we should let him do this?" Fred asked anxiously. "He seems very unstable right now. And we did promise Cordelia we wouldn't tell. Now he's going to go ruin the night for her."  
  
"Well, it's what we expected, isn't it?" Wesley answered grimly as he pulled on his jacket. "Besides, you know Angel. Nothing's going to stop him now."  
  
"Jeez, why can't he just come out and tell her how he feels?" Gunn said in exasperation. "This whole I'm-her-Champion-and-I-have-to-protect- her excuse is getting really lame. It's becoming all too obvious that he's just jealous."  
  
"Well, give them time, kids." Lorne told them with a knowing smile. "It'll come around."  
  
"In the meantime, I suggest you just go with him." Gunn told Wesley. "And try to make sure he doesn't rip the guy's head off or anything that drastic.  
  
"At least not in front of Cordy."  
  
* * *  
  
Cordelia smiled faintly at the handsome man seated across the table from her. He was thankfully much better looking than she had expected. She had prepared herself for the worst to come out of this semi-blind date, but as it turned out her online friend was a genuine hottie, at least as far as chat room pals went.  
  
He was sweet too-as he had been during their many hours of online communication and flirting in the chat room. His designer brand clothes, the orchid corsage on her wrist, and the opulence of the restaurant they were dining in also proved that he was rich. Nicholas Anderson was an up- and-coming computer programmer, as well as heir to a thriving infotech business empire. Up until now Cordelia had a hard time getting over the fact that she was able to snag this too-good-to-be-true winner over the internet.  
  
The maître d' approached their table, carrying a bottle. "Would you care for more champagne, Signore Anderson?" he asked respectfully.  
  
"None for me, thanks." Nick replied.  
  
The silver-haired man nodded with a smile and turned to Cordelia. "And what about the Signora?"  
  
Cordelia blinked, her train of thought interrupted. "Uhm, no.no thank you."  
  
After the waiter left, Nick leaned forward, his blue gaze keen on Cordelia. "How's the salad?"  
  
"It's delicious." Cordelia answered with a bright smile, though it took her some effort.  
  
"Can I get you anything else?"  
  
Cordelia shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Thank you."  
  
Nick smiled, his eyes crinkling at the sides. "Amazing." he murmured.  
  
"What? What is?"  
  
"You." Nick answered easily. He gestured around them. "This."  
  
Cordelia's brow creased. "I'm not sure I'm following."  
  
"For years I've been looking for the perfect girl I could finally have a perfect date with." Nick explained. "I never thought I would find her using online chat." He paused and looked at her adoringly. "God, you're so beautiful."  
  
Cordelia blushed and ducked her head, not exactly sure of what to say. "Thanks."  
  
She really liked this guy, but his unceasing compliments were starting to make her a little uncomfortable. Which was strange, really. Cordelia used to enjoy basking in the glow incessant flattery from male admirers. She was never the prissy-sweet type who got embarrassed by it.  
  
Have I really changed that much? Cordelia wondered. Maybe her transition from the bitchy Sunnydale Queen C to humble Los Angeles Vision Girl had totally stripped away the vicious dating prowess she had always possessed and was darn proud of.  
  
Or maybe it was just because she had been spoiled by Angel.  
  
Angel. Her Angel.  
  
A muted sigh escaped Cordelia's lips. Now Angel was the real sweetie. He was different from all the other men she knew and dated who had showered her with praises, gifts, and promises. When Angel complimented her, she could always be sure that he meant it with his whole unbeating heart and cursed soul-she could tell by just looking into those deep searching eyes of his.. He was far from rich, but he was thoughtful enough to surprise her with simple presents every now and then-the spontaneous little gifts that could make any girl's heart turn into mush. And all the vows he made her, though simple and few, were always fulfilled. He kept her safe, was there for her whenever she needed him, and always made her feel like the most special person in the world. He would do anything for her.  
  
She was in love with him. Cordelia loved her Champion more than anything-so much in fact that it actually hurt to think about.  
  
It really was just too bad that he couldn't love her back. Why should he when there were more important things he had to think of?  
  
Take Buffy, for instance. Why should Angel think about plain, boring old Cordelia who can never compete with what the Slayer was able to give him?  
  
"Cordelia? Something the matter?"  
  
"Huh?" Cordelia jerked her head slightly, brought back to earth by the concern in Nick's voice. "Oh! Uhm, nothing. I was just thinking about some stuff. work related."  
  
"Still?" Nick said with a shake of his head. "What's the matter? Having problems with your associate again?"  
  
"Sort of." Cordelia murmured.  
  
"If you ask me, this Angel guy must be some jerk to have you constantly worrying this way." Nick remarked, a frown crossing his mouth. "Ever consider quitting? I'm sure I can help you find another job somewhere else."  
  
Cordelia shook her head. "It's the sort of work I can't help but be completely tied down to. But thanks for the concern and offer anyway."  
  
Nick smiled. "Beautiful and committed." he mused. He reached over and laid his hand over hers on the table. "You don't usually find that combination in girls these days."  
  
"Uh, huh." Cordelia murmured, her gaze becoming distant once more.  
  
In way, Nick was right. Why was she allowing Angel to affect her this way? She was Cordelia Chase, dammit! She was young, gorgeous, fun, and by all means had no reason to stay single and miserable. Why was she insisting on pining for Angel when she can in fact snag any eligible male in Los Angeles?  
  
Well, that's exactly why you went on this date, she reminded herself. To prove to yourself there are other men out there aside from the Vampire with Soul.  
  
Then why wasn't it working? Why wasn't she happy with this date? Why was she still thinking about Angel?  
  
Suddenly she became aware of the feeling of warm breath near her face. She looked up in time to see Nick's face coming dangerously close to hers. Her eyes widening, Cordelia turned her face in time for the man's lips to brush her ear instead of pressing smack on her mouth.  
  
She pushed her chair back, grabbing her purse. "Could you excuse me for a minute Nick?" she said quickly, getting to her feet. " I just have to go to the ladies' room for a while."  
  
Before her date could protest or do anything else, she hurried away.  
  
"Damn you, Angel!" Cordelia muttered under her breath as she walked.  
  
Guys who moved fast during the first date never bothered her before. But after getting spoiled by Angel's ways-his old fashioned, respectful, gentlemanly ways-she began to see forwardness as a turn off. Nick was close to perfect, but he wasn't good enough. He wasn't what she wanted.  
  
He wasn't Angel.  
  
Even without being physically present, the vampire was already able to ruin her date. She let him.  
  
Cordelia groaned to herself. She was hopeless, and there was nothing she could do to fix it.  
  
* * *  
  
Wesley slowly lowed the menu he was using to cover his face. His gaze followed Cordelia's retreating back as she went inside the ladies room. He breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Okay, coast's clear." he said, turning to the vampire seated at the table next to him.  
  
"He-he tried to kiss her!" Angel snarled, his voice so low and menacing it made the hairs at the back of Wesley's neck rise. "Did you see that?!"  
  
Angel's face was livid beyond description. The ex-Watcher could practically see red smoke seeping out of his ears. He could sense that Angel was ready to slip into his vamp face any second now. "Get a hold of yourself." Wesley said as firmly as he could. "The last thing we need is to create a scene and let Cordelia find out we followed her here."  
  
"Wesley, that guy's up to no good!" Angel snapped, his voice rising. "I can sense his hormones going nuts from here, for god's sake!"  
  
"Angel."  
  
"And the way he was looking at her! Touched her hand! His body language! That man has nothing but sex in his mind, Wesley!" Angel growled.  
  
"Angel."  
  
"Why the hell Cordy could even think of going out with a loser like that is beyond me."  
  
"Angel!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Wesley gestured to Angel's clenched fist. "You might want to let go of that."  
  
Angel stared at the silver dinner fork in his hand. In his colossal anger he had twisted it and bent it in half without even realizing what he was doing. He carelessly dropped it back beside his plate.  
  
"Angel, I know you're upset." Wesley said gently. "But we have to respect Cordelia's wishes. If she came here to be with this man tonight, then that's her choice. We can't just barge in and."  
  
"I'm going to go and have a talk with Mr. Testosterone." Angel interrupted, pushing back his chair.  
  
Wesley caught his arm. "Are you crazy?!" he hissed. "You can't just march up there and."  
  
It didn't take the vampire much effort to yank himself out of Wesley's hold. The former Watcher could only watch helplessly as Angel stormed towards the table where Cordelia's date sat alone.  
  
"God help that man." Wesley muttered, shuddering.  
  
* * *  
  
Nick blinked in surprise as Angel slid into the seat across the table from him.  
  
"Excuse me. Do I know you?' the young man asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
Angel forced a smile that looked more like a wolf baring his teeth.  
  
"No," the vampire answered, struggling to keep his voice steady. "But I do know that woman who was just sitting here with you a moment ago."  
  
"Really." Nick's eyebrows met. "And who are you supposed to be? Ex- boyfriend?"  
  
The sneering tone in this punk's voice made it all too clear that he didn't give a damn whether Cordelia already had a boyfriend or not. Already Angel could feel the violent urge to just slam his pretty boy face to the floor.  
  
"No." Angel managed to growl back. "A friend from work."  
  
A look or realization dawned on Nick's face. He smirked. "Is your name Angel by any chance?"  
  
Angel was taken aback for a moment. "How did you know that?"  
  
Nick shrugged. "Cordelia talked about you all the time." he said simply. "We're chat room buddies, you know. The name's Nick."  
  
"I don't give a damn if you two are sewing circle buddies." Angel snapped, his arms just about ready to seize the guys' shirt collar. "What I want to know is."  
  
He stopped, Nick's first sentence sinking in. "She talked about me?"  
  
Nick nodded. "Quite a lot, for a guy she obviously doesn't like very much."  
  
A twinge of hurt mixed with the anger burbling in Angel's chest. Cordelia said she didn't like him? But.but why? Did he do something wrong? Has he done anything to.  
  
Wait. Why was he so ready to believe what this loser was telling him?!  
  
"In fact, I've been trying to get her to stop worrying about you all night." Nick went on. "You must be some bad friend, to bother her so much the poor girl can't even enjoy a date in peace."  
  
Angel's face softened, confusion replacing his fury almost completely.  
  
Did he really have that effect on Cordy? Did he really make her worry? Was he a bad friend? A bother?  
  
Or maybe she was just worried that he was going to crash in on her date and pound him to a pulp-- which was exactly what he had intended. Was that something a real friend would do? A good friend?  
  
Now, he wasn't so sure of what he wanted anymore.  
  
"Anyway, what is it that I can help you with, Angel?" Nick was saying, as Angel's attention as brought back to reality. "Please be quick about it. Cordelia should be back any minute now, and you're in her seat. She may not appreciate seeing you here."  
  
Angel slowly got to his feet, lowering his gaze. "It's nothing." he mumbled. "Just.forget it."  
  
At that same moment, Wesley chose to come up behind Angel and whisper urgently to him.  
  
"Angel, I seriously suggest that you get your butt out of here now , before."  
  
"I know, Wesley. I know." Angel said softly. "We can leave."  
  
Nick had one last thing to say as Angel and Wesley turned to go.  
  
"Don't worry, Angel. I'll take good care of her, I promise."  
  
The attitude Angel heard in the man's voice lit the fire back up in his chest. He gritted his teeth. This guy obviously had plans for Cordelia-and he didn't like them.  
  
He turned back around, plastering another painful smile on his face. He held out his hand.  
  
"It was nice meeting you, Dick."  
  
The younger man took the vampire's hand wittingly and smirked. "It's Nick. And likewise, An..Owww!!!"  
  
Angel smiled with satisfaction. He could feel the guy's hand crack in his effortless but powerful grip. After he let go, Nick clutched his broken hand in agony, whimpering.  
  
"I'll see you around, maybe." Angel called over his shoulder, as he and Wesley walked away.  
  
The two friends were almost at the door of the restaurant when suddenly they heard someone call their names. They froze in their tracks and turned around slowly.  
  
Cordelia marched over and stopped in front of them, her hands on her hips.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" she demanded with her eyebrow raised.  
  
"Cordy!" Angel exclaimed, feigning a look of surprise. "Fancy running into you! Wesley and I were just."  
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Oh, please." she muttered. "The jig is up, Angel. Wesley knew I was going to be here tonight, so don't even try making up a lame story."  
  
She turned her glare at the ex-Watcher. "I told you not to tell!" she fumed. "You are such a weeny!"  
  
"It was Fred who cracked, not me!" Wesley protested. "And I'm not a weeny!"  
  
"Anyway, why did you want to keep it a secret from me, Cordelia?" Angel asked, unable to mask the hurt in his voice. "Don't you trust me?"  
  
Cordelia threw up her hands in exasperation. "Because I wanted to avoid this! I knew you would try to barge in here all heroic and ruin my date!"  
  
"I didn't." Angel began, but was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Nick, who was still groaning and holding his injured hand, his eyes dewy with pain.  
  
"Nick!" Cordelia gasped, rushing to the blonde man. "What happened?"  
  
"A little accident." Nick grunted, avoiding her gaze as well as Angel's. "I'm sorry Cordelia, but I have to go. I'll call you, okay?"  
  
"But."Cordelia began, but Nick walked out the door before she could get another word in.  
  
Angel gulped nervously as Cordelia turned around slowly to face him, pure venom in her glare.  
  
"Angel," she said in a dangerously quiet, low voice. "Don't you ever dare speak to me a-ahhh!!!"  
  
Her last word ended in a shout as she jerked backward, clutching her head in agony.  
  
Angel caught her before she could fall very far. Pulling her against him, he cradled her gently as her delicate body shuddered and writhed uncontrollably under the torture of the vision. He stroked her back comfortingly, whispering gently to her as she cried out.  
  
"Hang on, Cordy. I'm here. Just hang on."  
  
The vampire gathered the girl up in his arms and carried her out of the restaurant where she could get fresh air. Distantly, he could hear Wesley reassuring the curious bystanders.  
  
"She's all right. Just a very, very bad headache, that's all."  
  
Angel didn't care if people were staring at the scene they were making. Cordelia was all that mattered. He gritted his teeth, cursing under his breath. He hated feeling so helpless at times like this, when his seer was going through so much pain and he had no means of making it go away or even easing it. Tears stung the corners of his eyes. It was as if he could feel every exact thing she was going through.  
  
After what seemed like eternity, Cordelia went limp in Angel's arms as the vision ended.  
  
Angel caressed her cheek gently. "Cordy?"  
  
Her striking eyes fluttered open, though dull with weariness and fear. She blinked once, and suddenly all Angel could see was her courage and determination.  
  
"A gang of vamps. Attacking a group of teenage girls in an alleyway. Near a disco called Ozone." she mumbled, struggling to make her voice clear.  
  
Angel nodded. "I know where that is-just a couple of blocks away."  
  
Cordelia forced herself erect, though with much difficulty. Angel passed her over to Wesley as gently as he could, but with much reluctance.  
  
"I can run from here. Take the car and bring her home." he said seriously. "I won't be long."  
  
He gave Cordelia's head one last affectionate stroke. "I'll see you later." he whispered.  
  
Cordelia smiled weakly up at him. "Be careful."  
  
"Don't even worry about it."  
  
At that, Angel spun on his heel and raced down the busy street, melting into the shadows seconds later.  
  
* * *  
  
COMING UP.. Chapter Two -Dreams 


	2. Dreams

Forever Yours  
  
CHAPTER TWO - DREAMS  
  
Cordelia trudged slowly from the bathroom door to her queen-sized bed, rubbing her still-throbbing temples. Was it just her, or have the visions been getting a little too severe lately? The aftermath headaches were becoming more and more painful and long-lasting, that's for sure. Not that complaining about it would do any good. A whimper out of her would only make Angel go all concerned and protective, and he had enough worries in his mind already.  
  
A smile played at the corners of Cordelia's mouth as she sat herself on the edge of the soft mattress. Still, she couldn't deny how much she secretly enjoyed having the vampire fuss over her whenever she'd get her visions The tingling sensation that raced though her body at Angel's cozy, soothing embrace almost made the agony worth it.  
  
As she stretched herself out on the bed getting ready to sack out for the night, the bedroom door opened and in floated a glass of water and two Tylenol pills. Cordelia smiled and held out her hands to accept the items that stopped moving in front of her.  
  
"Thanks, Dennis." she told her phantom roommate gratefully as she downed the painkillers in one gulp.  
  
She felt an invisible hand pat her hair affectionately. A sheaf of papers and a pen levitated from the desk across the room. Cordelia waited as Dennis scribbled down a few words and then held one paper in front of her face.  
  
"How did the date go?"  
  
Cordelia groaned and shook her head, leaning back against the headboard of the bed. "Don't even ask."  
  
Dennis waved the paper around, indicating he wanted details.  
  
"Well, Angel crashed it and broke Nick's hand, which is why the night ended earlier than expected. It's a new record, in fact" Cordelia said bitterly.  
  
Another paper was held up. "Isn't that what you wanted?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess it was." She paused. "Is that supposed to make me happy? I mean, just because he wrecked my date doesn't automatically mean he cares about me."  
  
"I think he was jealous." Was Dennis' prompt reply.  
  
A twinge of hope sparked in Cordelia at that thought. "You think?" she murmured wistfully. She considered this for a brief moment before finally shaking her head. "Nah. He was probably just feeling all macho restless and was aching to pound the crap out of someone."  
  
"You give yourself way too little credit." Dennis scolded in bold letters.  
  
The girl sighed and shook her head sadly. "I just don't want to get hurt anymore, Dennis. I was able to recover from what happened with Xander, but this is different. I don't think I can take the rejection from Angel. I'll just die.I love him so much."  
  
There was a long pause before the next note was written. "I think he loves you too, Cordy. I really do."  
  
Cordelia bit her lip and shook her head. "Dennis, please don't." she murmured. "I'd rather not give myself false hopes. Less expectations, less disappointment."  
  
She reached out and placed her hand on the pen floating in front of her. "Let's just not talk about it anymore, okay? I'm really tired." she said softly.  
  
As the pen and paper drifted away, Cordelia pulled back the bed covers and sank underneath the warm blankets, resting her weary head against the soft pillows. She sensed the blankets being tucked in gently around her before the lights were switched off.  
  
Cordelia smiled as she closed her eyes, feeling somewhat comforted by the thoughtfulness of her ghostly friend. A few minutes later, she had drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Angel's footsteps were heavy but enigmatically soundless as he plodded tiredly down the hallway leading to Cordelia's apartment. His body felt numb and sore in about a dozen places from the intense fight he just went through. Was he getting rusty or what? Maybe this whole Daddy thing was making him too soft. Or maybe he underestimated that gang of teenaged vamps.  
  
Or maybe he had just gotten distracted.  
  
It was funny-no, weird was the right word-how he couldn't stop thinking about Cordelia lately. Sure, she was his seer and his best friend and he was fonder of her than of any other person in the world, but that didn't quite explain why he kept on dreaming about her day and night. Or why he would get this fuzzy feeling in his chest whenever she smiled or whenever they touched. It certainly didn't explain why he went nuts with anger at seeing her with another guy just awhile ago.  
  
Hey. Could it be that-- ?  
  
He shook his head. Nah. Too weird. Couldn't be.  
  
"Jeez, I am tired." the vampire thought, shrugging. "I can't even think straight anymore."  
  
At last he was standing outside Cordelia's door. He raised a fist and tapped it gently against the wood, careful not to knock too loudly in case the seer's after-vision headache was still bothering her. He had to wait for a full minute before the door finally swung open. There was nobody standing at the doorway.  
  
"Hey, Dennis." Angel greeted the air in front of him, stepping inside. "Is Cordy still up?"  
  
The drawer to a nearby side table opened up and a pad and paper flew out. A note was scribbled and handed over to Angel.  
  
"She just fell asleep. Really bad headache."  
  
"Oh." Angel said, disappointment and concern mixing in his voice. He had been hoping to talk to her for a while, even if just to apologize for what he did to ruin her date. That and, of course, to make sure she was okay. "Well, do you think I could just- you know- go in and check up on her?"  
  
The bedroom door flew open even before Angel finished his sentence.  
  
"Thanks, Dennis." Angel whispered, walking inside.  
  
The vampire could see clearly even if there were no lights turned on in the dark room. He stood still near the entrance for a few moments, just watching the slender, breathing form lying peacefully on the bed before him. He took a couple of quiet steps closer, his feet drawn by some unknown force. He laid his eyes on her face-the way the moonlight shone upon it made her look even more like an angel. The softness of her white skin, the silkiness of the dark hair framing her face, the delicateness of her cute nose, the moistness of her sweet mouth--  
  
Then he felt it again-that fuzzy feeling tickling his inner chest.  
  
At the same time, Angel heard the bedroom door close behind him, and he knew that Dennis had left the room so he could be alone with Cordelia.  
  
Angel hesitated. He had not meant to stay long. After all, what was the use of hanging around if he couldn't even talk to her? But now that he was standing there watching her sleep, seeing how sweet and peaceful she looked-  
  
What the heck. It wasn't as if he was badly needed back at the hotel anyway. He'd rather be there than anywhere else as of that moment.  
  
Still moving without sound, Angel pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down. Then he proceeded to stare at his best friend's pretty face, unconsciously entranced by her loveliness. The toll that her earlier vision had taken on her was still apparent in the way her forehead creased and a slight frown remained at her lips. But these things all the more made her even more beautiful in Angel's eyes. They reminded him of how strong and brave she was.  
  
Angel shook his head, sensing both sadness and anger in his heart. Poor Cordelia. Time and again he wished she could just give up her visions so she wouldn't have to suffer so much pain. But whenever he would even try to open up the subject with her, she would get all huffy and tell him to not even dare think about it. He knew she was afraid that if she lost her visions she would become useless to him. Like that would ever be possible!  
  
Angel treasured Cordelia not because of the visions at all. He valued her precisely because she gave him moments like this one right now- moments when he felt complete peace and contentment. Moments that made him feel almost human.  
  
Just then, Cordelia began to stir in her sleep. She tossed over restlessly to one side, facing Angel. It seemed as if she was having a dream-not a very good one. The vampire saw the crease on her forehead deepen and her lips move as she mumbled one word over and over.  
  
"Angel. Angel."  
  
On instinct, Angel reached out and took her hand. He wrapped both his hands around it and squeezed gently. The warm touch of his fingers seemed to comfort the sleeping girl. Her mumbling stopped and her body became still once more. However, her frown and knitted brow remained. It was obvious that there were disturbing thoughts haunting her in her sleep.  
  
Angel frowned, watching her face closely with concern as he kept a firm yet tender grip on her hand. What could she be dreaming about?  
  
* * *  
  
Cordelia shivered and pulled her leather jacket closer around her as she walked down the dimly lit downtown alleyway. It was a dark and cold night, the sort of setting ideal for horror movies.  
  
Jeez, the girl thought, wanting to kick herself. Why did I have to realize that?  
  
She hastened her steps, wanting to get out of that dark, dank, creepy place as quickly as possible. But where was she even going?  
  
Suddenly, she caught sight of a tall dark figure of a man standing up ahead with his back facing her. Cordelia didn't know how, but instantly she was able to ascertain that man was Angel. She just knew it. Relief filled her insides. As long as Angel was there, then she was sure of her safety. He was her Champion. Even any hell hole can be a safe place for as long as they were together.  
  
"Okay, that's very mushy Cor." she mumbled to herself. "Now move your ass and just get to him!"  
  
She broke into a run, going as fast as her three inch heels could let her. "Angel. Angel!" she called out, waving her hand at the same time was she tried to catch his attention.  
  
At the sound of her voice, the man turned around slowly. The face of Cordelia's beloved Champion was illuminated in the faint street lights. His soulful brown eyes held onto hers, making her heart skip and a smile brighten up her face.  
  
But then something terribly wrong happened.  
  
Angel turned back around and ran down the alley AWAY FROM HER.  
  
"Angel!" Cordelia cried out, alarmed and extremely confused. He never even paused. Within a heartbeat he was gone from her sight and Cordelia found herself all alone.  
  
For a full minute the girl could only stand and stare at the inky darkness, frozen with disbelief at what had just happened. Angel left her. He abandoned her right when she needed him!  
  
Just then footsteps sounded behind her, taking her mind off her initial shock and the ache that was starting to gnaw at her chest. Sinister laughter rang from the shadows. Cordelia felt warm, icky breath on the back of her neck and smelled a dizzying stench in the air.  
  
Gasping with fear and panic, the girl tried to run away. She barely took two steps when suddenly several pairs of arms seized her and pulled her back harshly. She struggled as hard as she could, but instead of helping it only hurt her more. Tear began to stream down her face as she realized her helplessness. There was more laughter that grew louder and more menacing, the noise rising till it became deafening to her ears.  
  
"NO!!!" Cordelia's screams shattered the deathly silence of the night.  
  
* * *  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
Angel seized Cordelia's arms as she bolted upright, restraining her before she could fling herself off the bed. She continued screaming and struggling, her eyes still closed as if still caught up in her nightmare.  
  
"Cordy. Cordelia!" Angel shouted, holding onto her firmly and shaking her. "Wake up!"  
  
His voice was like cold water that drove her back to reality and consciousness. With a choking gasp she was awake, her eyes wide and staring all around her. Angel had never seen so much fear on her face before, and it almost frightened him.  
  
"Cordy, it's okay." Angel told her, transferring his gentle hands to the sides of her face. "I'm here." He stoked her soft cheeks with his thumbs. "You're safe."  
  
As soon as Cordelia's eyes focused on his face, her tensed body relaxed and she ceased struggling altogether. The tears that had been welling at the corners of her eyes spilled over, streaking her supple cheeks.  
  
"Angel." she managed to whisper, before she broke down in sobs.  
  
Angel immediately enveloped her in his arms and pulled her shaking body against him, his hands patting her back. Cordelia's head immediately found its place to nestle on his shoulder.  
  
"Shhh.it's all right." Angel murmured into her ear. "It's over. Don't cry, please. Don't cry."  
  
For a few minutes, Cordelia's sobs were the only sounds heard in the room as Angel waited patiently for the girl to completely calm herself. When her tears finally died down, Angel drew away from her slightly so he could look at her face to face.  
  
"What is it?" he asked worriedly, his eyes probing her face. "What were you dreaming about?"  
  
But the girl kept her head down, refusing to utter a sound or even glance his way.  
  
A sharp pang struck Angel's insides. This was so unlike Cordelia. Usually nothing could scare her or break her plucky spirit.  
  
"Cordy," Angel placed his hand beneath her chin and tried to get her to face him.  
  
She resisted, jerking her head away. Angel spotted yet another tear slip down her cheek.  
  
"Cordy, I just want to know what's wrong." Angel begged.  
  
"It's nothing." Was the faint response.  
  
"Don't lie to me, Cordy." Angel said sharply. "You know I can't take that."  
  
There was more stubborn silence.  
  
Angel sighed and took her hand, massaging it with gentle fingers. "Cordelia, please. Something's got you freaked out. I can see it and I can feel it. Tell me, and I'll help you make it better."  
  
At long last, Cordelia lifted her teary gaze to meet his. Strength seemed to return to her gaze as she spoke.  
  
"It was a nightmare, Angel. Nothing more." she answered softly. "Like you said, it's over now."  
  
Angel's eyes searched hers. There was something she wasn't telling her-it was so obvious. She was trying to cover up her fears by putting up a brave front, but he knew her too well.  
  
"But, what--?" Angel began, but Cordelia held up a hand to his lips, silencing him before he could continue his question.  
  
"If you really want to help make it better, please don't make me talk about it." she told him firmly. She seemed to have regained herself completely, and was once again the tough girl familiar to Angel. There was no way he would be able to force anything out of her now. Then again, maybe that dream wasn't such a big deal after all, and was just a run of the mill nightmare. Maybe he was just being paranoid.  
  
He sighed and nodded. Upon seeing him relent, Cordelia forced a weak smile and sank back down on the bed.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway?" she asked. "It's really embarrassing having you watch me flip out over some stupid dream."  
  
Angel smiled back and sat on the edge of the bed so he could be closer to her. "I just wanted to check up on you-see if you were all right." he explained.  
  
He reached over and brushed his hand over her hair and across her forehead. "How's the Vision Machine? Still hurting?"  
  
Cordelia shrugged. "Yeah, a little. But it's nothing out of the usual." she assured him. She tilted her head to one side. "What about you? How did the fight go? Are the girls safe?"  
  
Angel nodded. "I got there just in time. Those punk kids put up quite a fight at first, but eventually I was able to dust 'em all. The girls are fine-a little shaken up, but they'll recover."  
  
Cordelia's gaze scrutinized him, darting up and down Angel's body. "You weren't hurt, were you?" she asked with both concern and suspicion in her voice.  
  
Angel shook his head. "Nah. Just the usual bumps and scrapes."  
  
Cordelia's hand flashed out and went for the vampire's leg. Angel cried out in surprise and slight pain as she pressed against the sore muscle just above his knee where one of his opponents had caught him with a fierce kick.  
  
The girl scowled and sat back up. "Liar."  
  
Before Angel could stop her, Cordelia rose from bed and headed for the bathroom where he knew she kept her first aid kit.  
  
"Cordy, you know that really isn't necessary." he called out. "I'm fine-in fact, most of these injuries are almost completely gone now."  
  
"Sez you!" Cordelia snapped back. "You're not as invincible as you like to think, Mr. Macho Man!"  
  
Angel smiled at her as she came back out with a large black bag and began producing various ointments and bandages. "Hey, what good is my having self-healing powers if you won't even let me make use of them?" he chided.  
  
"The very least I could do is clean up the blood and cover up the wound." Cordelia retorted as she examined his hands, which were badly bruised at the knuckles. "I don't care how proud you men are about your battle scars-they just freak me out."  
  
Angel shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Cordelia busied herself treating his cuts and scratches.  
  
"Uhm, Cordy, there's one more thing." he began uneasily, unsure of how she would react to the topic. "I-I'm sorry for what I did. I'm sorry I ruined your date for you."  
  
Angel watched her face closely as she continued to apply medicine on one particularly nasty looking gash on his wrist. For a moment it seemed as if she couldn't think of what to say.  
  
"I'm sorry too, Angel." she finally murmured, carefully avoiding his gaze. "It was wrong of me to try to keep it a secret from you. I guess I would have reacted the same way if you had done that to me."  
  
Angel nodded. After what had happened between him and Darla, the two of them had agreed as best friends never to keep secrets from each other again. Cordelia had broken that promise, but still-  
  
"But that was still no excuse for me to act the way I did." Angel went on. "You didn't deserve to have your night ruined."  
  
Cordelia sighed. "Honestly Angel? It was ruined even before you got there anyway." she mumbled.  
  
Angel's brow creased. "What do you mean?"  
  
Cordelia lifted her eyes to meet his gaze. "Let's just say Nick didn't turn out to be what I'm looking for." she replied with a bitter smile.  
  
Immediately Angel took her hand and squeezed it. "You'll find him someday, Cor. Someday the right one will come along." he told her consolingly. "You're the most wonderful, most beautiful person I know, and any guy who can't see that is just, well, a hopeless moron. It's his loss."  
  
The girl's eyes brightened as she smiled at him "Thanks, Angel."  
  
There was an awkward pause before Angel gathered up the guts to ask his next question.  
  
"Cordelia? Have I been a good friend to you?" he mumbled, looking down at his feet.  
  
Taken aback by these words, Cordelia stopped what she was doing to stare at him. "God, of course you have Angel!" she exclaimed. "What could have possibly made you think otherwise?"  
  
Angel shrugged, still too shame-faced to look up. "Well. Nick said you were complaining about me. He told me you said I'm a bother and that you don't even like me."  
  
Angel finally raised his eyes, hurt radiating from his face. "He said I worry you."  
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes and smiled. "Well you do don't you?" she scolded. "God, Angel! If only you knew how sick with worry I get whenever I send you out to fight some big scary demon. But it's your job, so how can I possibly blame you for that?"  
  
She pressed her palm gently against his. "You do make me worry, but it's only because I care so much about you. I love you."  
  
At those words, something flared up in Angel and skyrocketed around his entire being. Did she just say she--?  
  
Cordelia placed her slender arms around his neck and hugged him affectionately. "You're my best friend."  
  
Oh. The fireworks instantly went pfft.  
  
Just as a friend.  
  
Angel smiled and hugged her in return, kissing the top of her head  
  
"I love you too, Cordy." he mumbled against her sweet-smelling hair, realizing he meant the sentence with every inch of him though this was the first time he ever said it.  
  
Cordelia laughed and pulled away, punching his arm lightly.  
  
"Okay, enough with the dramatics." she teased. "Now, off with the jacket. And the shirt."  
  
Angel's eyes nearly fell out of his head. "Wh-aat?"  
  
"So I can work on your chest wounds, you dork!" Cordelia snapped. "Sheesh, what did you think I meant?"  
  
Angel hesitated. This was exactly what he was hoping wouldn't happen. He didn't think it was a very good idea for Cordelia to see what he was hiding under his shirt. However, the determination in her commanding stare told him she was not going to back down till she got what she wanted, so---  
  
Slowly and carefully Angel slid out of his leather jacket. Then, he peeled off his ripped, blood-soaked, black shirt, wincing with pain as he did so. He heard Cordelia gasp.  
  
"It's not as bad as it looks, really." Angel said lightly, trying to reassure her by acting nonchalant.  
  
Cordelia's shaking fingers traced the torn flesh outlining the deep, bloody puncture wound on his left chest. The vampire gritted his teeth to keep from crying out. The wound was caused by a sharp metal pole one of the punk vampires had very nearly finished him of with. Luckily, the kid's aim had not been good enough, so Angel was able to escape still in one piece.  
  
"Angel," she whispered in horror. "This is just inches away from your heart!"  
  
"I've had closer ones." Angel said bravely.  
  
"You could have died!" Cordelia shrieked, her eyes wide with fright. "Angel."  
  
Sensing that she was about to burst into tears any second, Angel cupped her face in his hands.  
  
"But I didn't, Cordelia. I'm still here, see?" he told her firmly.  
  
"Oh God, Angel." Cordelia gasped out, beginning to hyperventilate. Tears were quickly welling around her eyes. "If something had happened to you.oh, God!"  
  
Angel slid an arm around her waist and pulled her close till her body was pressed against his. His nearness and the feeling of his skin against hers seemed to convince the girl that he was all right, that he wasn't about to go anywhere. Somewhat relaxed now, she snuggled closer to him, leaning her forehead at the curve of his neck. Angel dropped a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"I won't let anything happen to me, Cordy." he promised her. "I know-- I know it would hurt you too much. And I would never, never do anything that can hurt you."  
  
"Don't you dare do anything like this again, you big jerk." she muttered against his shoulder. "Or else I'll kill you myself."  
  
Angel laughed softly. "Fair deal." he agreed, as the girl brought out her biggest bandage roll to wrap his chest wound with.  
  
* * *  
  
There was something wrong with that night. It was too dark, too cold, and too-quiet.  
  
Angel's brows knitted together as he observed his surroundings. He was standing in what appeared to be an alley somewhere in downtown LA. If it weren't for his heightened senses, it would be impossible for him to see anything. However, as far as his keen eyesight could tell him, he was alone.  
  
The vampire frowned as he began to move forward slowly but cautiously. His senses were telling him that there was no one around, but a strong gut feeling was urging him to stay alert-something was definitely not right in this picture.  
  
For one thing, he didn't have a goddamn clue of what he was doing there and why.  
  
Rule number one in his night-walking book: If you find yourself lost in an unfamiliar place, do whatever you can to just get the hell out of there. Which was exactly what he needed and planned to do at that moment.  
  
Covering two meters with every long and quick stride, the vampire hurried further down the street. As he went he gazed at the walls of buildings looming about him, trying to spot some sign-any sign-that could at least give him even a slight clue of where he was.  
  
Just then, the vampire overheard a sound. It was muffled, and seemed to be coming from far off, so he was not able to determine exactly what it was. Angel stopped in his tracks and instead strained his ears to hear more. The noise came again, clearer and louder this time. It sounded like a scuffle.  
  
Suddenly, there was a deafening scream. An ear-piercing, blood- curdling scream that caused every inch of Angel's body froze in horror. He knew that voice.  
  
Cordelia.  
  
"Angel!" Cordelia cried out from the darkness, sounding terrified out of her wits. "ANGEL!"  
  
Angel felt as if his insides were going to burst as he whirled around, desperately trying to pinpoint the source of the screams. He could see nothing but darkness. He could not find Cordelia. He tried to run, but it got him no where. All he found was more darkness.  
  
The screams went on, growing louder and louder each second. Angel heard pain, fear, vulnerability. Someone was hurting Cordelia, and there was no one to save her. He couldn't save her.  
  
"CORDELIA!!!" Angel shouted frantically, his cry causing the walls around him to shudder.  
  
The screams stopped abruptly. There was total silence in the surroundings once more.  
  
Angel stood still in place, paralyzed with shock.  
  
No. God, please no.  
  
The vampire's furious roar split the stillness of the night, echoing like thunder off the walls.  
  
* * *  
  
Angel's eyes shot open as he awoke with a gasp. The air was knocked out of him so violently that it felt like he had just been sucker-punched in the gut. Cold sweat was pouring down the sides of his face.  
  
He stared up at the ceiling. It took him a moment to realize, to his relief., that he was back in Cordelia's bedroom.  
  
It was just a dream. A horrible one, but just a dream.  
  
Cordelia. Where was Cordelia?!  
  
He heard a soft sigh come from beside him. The vampire looked to his right and found a sleeping girl nestled at the curve of his arm, cuddled up comfortably with her head laying peacefully at his shoulder. He felt his entire body relax as he remembered what had really happened that night.  
  
After Cordelia had finished dressing all of his wounds, the two of them had stayed up until midnight just talking. Eventually, the weary girl fell asleep curled up against him. She looked so peaceful that Angel didn't have the heart to move or disturb her. Not that he minded having her warm body cuddled up against his all night. He just never intended to fall asleep himself so unexpectedly.  
  
And that dream. Never in his life had Angel dreamt about anything that left him so drained, angry, and terrified before. What was that all about? What could it have meant?  
  
Angel's gaze fell on the beautiful young woman snuggled at his side, and a tremendous wave of affection and protectiveness washed over him, filling his heart with iron resolution.  
  
He had no idea what the answers to those questions were, but that didn't really matter. He would sooner die before he would let anything bad happen to Cordelia, and he knew it. He would never let anything harm her for as long as he was around.  
  
Feeling somewhat comforted by that silent vow, the vampire laid back and closed his eyes. A few minutes later he was sound asleep once again, with his precious seer still resting safely at his side.  
  
* * *  
  
COMING UP.Chapter 3 - Birthday 


	3. Birthday

AUTHOR's NOTE: Hi A/C fans! ;D Just wanted to send out a big THANK YOU to all the kind people who have taken the time to give their much appreciated reviews. Pls. continue reviewing each new chapter as you read them; these really inspire and encourage me to write. I've actually got the whole plot of this story set in my head already-I just have to put it in writing. Pls. REVIEW so new chapters will come out faster! You have no idea how much it helps. Anyway, here goes Chapter 3. It's the last bit of sweet fluff before the more dramatic/ angsty part of the story begins. Enjoy! ;p  
  
Forever Yours  
  
CHAPTER THREE - BIRTHDAY  
  
Wesley looked up from the sheaf of papers he was riffling through as the door to the Hyperion opened and Angel walked in. He raised his eyebrows as he gazed at the Armani shopping bag the vampire carried with him to the front desk.  
  
"That looks interesting."  
  
"It's not for me." Angel said simply, putting the bag down and making a beeline for the telephone. "Don't touch it."  
  
Wesley shrugged and proceeded with his reading and deciphering. Sure. Like he even cared what it was or whom it was for. Whatever.  
  
"Good evening. I'm just calling to confirm my reservations for tomorrow night at eight." Angel was saying, cradling the phone receiver on his shoulder. "Yes. My name is Angel."  
  
Upon hearing this, Wesley lifted his head back up in an instant, curiosity sharpening his ears. Reservations? Now THAT was different. It sounded like news-big news.  
  
"All right. Thank you very much then." Angel continued after a short pause. "Yes. Goodbye."  
  
"You rascal you." Wesley teased, as Angel ended his call and came over to stand at the desk next to him. "Who's the lucky girl?"  
  
Angel shrugged, avoiding his gaze by picking up a folder file and leafing idly through it. "Like you even have to ask." he mumbled.  
  
Wesley smiled. Of course he didn't. He just wanted to hear Angel say it.  
  
After a moment of silence, the vampire finally sighed and put the file away. He leaned his elbows against the desk, a thoughtful and somewhat embarrassed look coming to his face.  
  
"Do you think it's weird of me to do this?" he finally asked, staring down at his hands and shifting his weight uneasily. "I mean, do you think she might get freaked out?"  
  
"Should she have any reason to be?" Wesley countered.  
  
Angel hesitated, choosing his words carefully. "I just-you know- wanted to do something for her. She's been going through a rough time with all these visions she's been having lately, and it could be a good idea for her to, you know, go out and have some fun for a change."  
  
"With you?" his friend prodded, a teasing smile on his face.  
  
Angel groaned. "Give me a break, Wesley!"  
  
The ex-Watcher threw up his hands. "All right, all right! Don't get so touchy!" he said defensively. "Look, I'm not going to speak for Cordelia. You can't ask me to deduce how she would react-- she's unpredictable!"  
  
His face turned serious but at the same time kind. "I can tell you this, though. It's really-sweet-how you're making an effort to something nice for her. Her job isn't easy, and I could tell that sometimes she feels a little lonely and neglected. We have all been sort of preoccupied with work lately."  
  
Wesley reached over and patted Angel's arm. "So go on-push through with whatever plans you've got. Just make sure she really ends up having a good time."  
  
Angel smiled. "Thanks, Wesley. I will." At that, he picked up the Armani bag and headed for the stairs.  
  
A few minutes after Angel went up to his room, Gunn and Fred walked in.  
  
"I know something you don't know." Wesley announced in a sing-song voice with a smug look on his face.  
  
"What?" Gunn said with a smirk. "That Angel's taking Cordy out to dinner?"  
  
Fred laughed at the look of surprise and disappointment that appeared on Wesley's face. "Yeah, we know. We overheard him making the reservations last night. Isn't it great?"  
  
"Isn't what great?" Lorne asked as he entered the room at that moment.  
  
"We know something you don't know." Wesley told him in an attempt to salvage some of his deflated pride.  
  
"What, that Angel's planning to ask Cordy out on a date?" Lorne said with a shrug. "That's old news."  
  
Wesley's jaw dropped. "How did you--?"  
  
Lorne threw him a 'duh' look. "I walked in on him while he was-if you'd excuse the inaccuracy of the word-'singing' Connor to sleep." The demon smiled. "You should have seen it. That color pink was unlike anything I've ever seen on his aura before. Brood Boy's got some crush."  
  
Wesley crossed his arms over his chest grumpily. "How come nobody in this place ever tells me anything?" he grumbled.  
  
Fred shook her head. "Forget that." she said, her brown eyes sparking with excitement. "So what do you guys think? You think he's gonna finally tell her?"  
  
After a pause, the three humans simultaneously turned their heads to look at the green demon. Lorne laughed and held up his hands.  
  
"Sorry, but it's gonna take more than one rendition of 'Puff the magic dragon' to help me see that." he told the eager faces. "I'm guessing tonight's not gonna be the night yet, though. Angelcakes is still a wee bit confused about that funny feeling in his chest right now. But like I said, give him time. He can only be so dense."  
  
"Kyerumption!" Fred piped up cheerfully.  
  
"Couldn't have put it better myself, hon." Lorne agreed. "Those two are meant for each other. So whether or not Angel's willing, destiny's bound to bring them together. . ."  
  
". . . sooner or later."  
  
* * *  
  
"You're late." Angel said, crossing his arms over his chest. His eyes followed Cordelia as she bounded down the stairs leading to the cellar. He faked a face of disapproval in order to mask the rash nervousness he felt at the sight of her. Leave it to Cordelia Chase to look gorgeous even in workout clothes. Did she always have to be so damn cute?  
  
Cordelia sighed and shook her head. "I know, I know." she mumbled. "But it's not like it was my fault . I had absolutely nothing left to wear."  
  
Angel raised his eyebrows at her.  
  
"So help me!" Cordelia insisted. "I've totally ruined at least five outfits during our latest string of demon brawls." She grinned, wiggling her eyebrows meaningfully. "And it's not like I'm getting any salary increases."  
  
Angel could feel his palms getting sweaty. This was his chance. The perfect opening.  
  
"Anyway, Sensei." Cordelia went on with a grin and a mock bow. "Let's get on with it, seeing how I've wasted enough of your Mastership's precious time."  
  
"What? You're never a waste of time!" Angel blurted out, his voice sounding panicky and high-pitched.  
  
Cordelia paused to stare at him, a curious look on her face. "What's up with you?"  
  
Angel groaned mentally and turned away. Smooth, Angel. Real smooth.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
The vampire took a deep breath and turned back around. "Uhm-I-about your wardrobe problem. I-uh-have something for you." he stammered, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand and shoving the other into his pocket to keep it from trembling.  
  
Cordelia's eyes lit up. "Really?"  
  
Her dazzling smile gave Angel the guts to go on. He walked to the other side of the training room and brought out the shopping bag he had hidden behind an old bureau.  
  
Cordelia gasped and covered her mouth with both hands as he handed over the Armani package. When she took it, the vampire then stepped back and watched anxiously as she reached into the bag.  
  
The girl's eyes were wide as she pulled out the silky white slip dress.  
  
"Angel-" she said breathlessly. "It-it's--"  
  
Angel lowered his head shyly. "We could always take it back if you don't-- "  
  
"Are you crazy?! It's gorgeous! I love it! I love you!" Cordelia shrieked. She threw herself at him and gave him a big hug. "Thank you so much!"  
  
Angel smiled with relief and at the same time pleasure. He could definitely get used to this 'I love you' and hugging thing. "Anytime, Cordy."  
  
"One thing though." Cordelia said as she pulled away from their embrace. "Don't you think it's a bit too sexy for active wear?" She held up the dress against her body and fingered the short flowy skirt and delicate shoulder straps. "I mean, one kick or bend over and this could show quite a lot, if you know what I mean."  
  
Angel blushed. "Uhm, no, it's not for training." he told her quickly.  
  
Cordelia raised an eyebrow suspiciously, though her brown eyes were dancing with merriment. "Oh? What's it for then?"  
  
Angel could feel a flush creeping all over the tan-less skin on his face. He opened his mouth, but no comprehensible sounds would come out.  
  
"Angel?" Cordelia said, her voice coy. "Are you trying to trying to tell me something here?"  
  
"I, uh, I-" Angel continued to grunt unintelligently.  
  
The smile on Cordelia's face grew wider. "Does this have anything to do with your birthday the day after tomorrow?" she pressed.  
  
"Uhm-well sort of. " Angel mumbled, struggling with his words. "I just thought that maybe you and I could, you know--- "  
  
Cordelia stepped closer to him and placed her hand on his forearm. "Angel." she said slowly. "Are you trying to ask me out on a date?"  
  
Angel ducked his head, his knees now feeling so jelly-like he thought he would collapse. "Uhm-yeah. I guess I am. Yes."  
  
He cringed as silence followed his last word, bracing himself for the worst.  
  
"Oh Angel." Cordelia said softly. He felt her squeeze his arm gently. "This is really sweet of you, it really is. But it's just wrong, all wrong."  
  
Angel's heart sank. "It's okay, Cordy. " he mumbled hurriedly. "You don't have to if you don't think it's--"  
  
"I should be the one taking you out, not the other way around." Cordelia went on. "It's your birthday, not mine."  
  
At that, Angel finally raised his head, hope filling his face.  
  
Cordelia smiled at him. "I owe you so much, and now you're the one doing this for me?" she said with a shake of her head. "Damn, you really know how to make a girl feel guilty."  
  
"I'm doing this because you deserve it, Cordy." Angel told her. "I just want you to have a fun night on the town for a change. You're a special girl, and it's about time you've been treated that way."  
  
Cordelia laughed and slipped her arms around his waist, giving him another hug. "You know, for a guy who stammers a lot, you sure have a knack of saying the right thing at the right time."  
  
Angel grinned and hugged her back, liking the ease with which her girlish body fit against his towering frame. "But hey, it you had someone else in mind that you'd rather spend the night with, I could always---"  
  
"Angel," Cordelia interrupted him firmly. "Don't be ridiculous. It's your birthday, so it's you or nobody, buster. Besides, I'd rather be with you than any other guy anytime, anywhere. Always."  
  
An uncontrollable smile threatened to split the vampire's cheeks. "Really?"  
  
"Sure!" Cordelia said cheerfully.  
  
She held up the Armani dress once again and twirled around in front of him, smiling seductively .  
  
"After all, where else can a girl find a guy who would actually buy her a new outfit just for their date?"  
  
* * *  
  
"I swear," Cordelia thought with a smile, as she gazed at her reflection in the full-length mirror. "That man has freakishly great taste in clothes."  
  
She ran her hand down the form fitting bodice of her new Armani dress, loving the way the soft, expensive silk felt beneath her fingers. The hem of the short, elegant skirt fell at the right mid-thigh length, showing off her meticulously tanned and moisturized legs. The flimsy spaghetti straps left her graceful shoulders and slender arms exposed, and the neckline dipped low enough to show an interesting amount of cleavage.  
  
Cordelia smirked. Damn, she looked HOT. It was almost as if her best friend was begging to be seduced. The mere thought of it caused an excited shiver to run through her.  
  
She rolled her eyes. Yeah, whatever Cor. A two hundred-fifty year old ex-womanizer like him has probably seen everything by now. Another sexy siren wasn't likely to set him a-drooling anytime soon.  
  
She glanced at the clock on her dresser. Almost seven-thirty. She's been keeping Angel waiting for about a half-hour now. She shrugged and picked up a hair brush. He can wait a little more.  
  
After all, a pretty date was always worth it.  
  
* * *  
  
Angel stole yet another look at his watch, his mouth twitching with impatience. If Cordelia didn't start moving a little faster, they were going to end up losing their reservations.  
  
Keeping guys waiting was typically Cordy, but it annoyed Angel nonetheless. Never in his two century long existence was he able to fathom exactly why women favored tardiness.  
  
"I don't suppose knocking on her door will do any good, will it?" Angel wondered aloud for Dennis to hear, though he wasn't quite sure of where the ghost was.  
  
When there was no response, Angel sighed heavily, leaned back in the couch where he sat, and picked up a Cosmo from the coffee table.  
  
A few minutes later, a piece of paper drifted from out of no where down to his lap. Slightly puzzled, Angel picked up Dennis' note and read the message scrawled in huge bold letters.  
  
"YOU LUCKY DOG!"  
  
Angel frowned and raised his head. "What do you mean lucky---"  
  
The vampire's words died on his lips as he suddenly and completely lost his ability to speak. His eyes widened as his mouth went dry. If he didn't know better, it seemed as if his dead heart had been shocked back into life. That certainly would have explained why it was hammering uncontrollably against the wall of his chest. Or why the blood in his ancient veins seemed to be racing and boiling like hot lava.  
  
Standing in front of him was a vision unlike anything he'd ever seen before in his life. It was so radiant, so beautiful, so pure, so. . . incredible.  
  
The vision smiled and spoke.  
  
"So, what do you think?" Cordelia said brightly, striking a pose at the doorway of her bedroom for Angel's benefit. "Now tell me it wasn't worth the wait."  
  
Angel could only shake his head, still helplessly bowled over.  
  
Cordelia threw him a mock pout as she ventured towards him. "C'mon, you've gotta say something!" she complained. "I didn't go through all this trouble just to get stared at."  
  
Angel gulped. "You-you-look beautiful." he grunted.  
  
Cordelia laughed, obviously enjoying the sight of him so flabbergasted. "Good enough, I guess." she said, moving forward coyly.  
  
She stopped mere inches away from Angel. The vampire felt his entire body stiffen as her nearness captivated him. God, it was so hard for him to think, much less talk or move when she was this close. The sweet scent of her hair and skin alone was enough to drive him crazy. What more if she-  
  
Cordelia slipped her arms around Angel's waist and hugged him, pressing their bodies tightly together.  
  
-- touched him? Angel swallowed hard and closed his eyes, praying silently that his soul would stay in place.  
  
"Thanks for the dress." Cordelia whispered in his ear. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before drawing away.  
  
"You're welcome." Angel answered, relieved that he had somehow managed to regain his voice.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm sorry too.' Cordelia added as an afterthought. "I know you have reservations. I hope waiting didn't bother you too much."  
  
Angel paused, taking a moment to look over the amazingly gorgeous woman standing before him. He felt heat rush through his usually lifeless body as his eyes took in every sweet detail-the showy curves of her tiny waist, the smooth golden skin of her slender legs and arms, her perfectly made-up face and flawlessly styled hair, the great view peeking out from underneath the dress' plunging neckline---  
  
Damn, was she kidding?!  
  
"It was no problem." he said simply, offering her his arm as they made their way out the apartment door.  
  
* * *  
  
Cordelia shook her head, her eyes still dancing with excitement and happiness as she gazed at their surroundings. Le Cirque, the posh French restaurant Angel had taken her to, was exactly her type of place for a romantic night out. Crystal chandeliers, rosebud centerpieces, indoor water fountains, tuxedoed waiters, a small orchestra playing for couples gliding across a dance floor. . . honestly, what more could a girl ask for?  
  
Her gaze drifted back to the handsome man seated across the table from her, and a slight frown appeared on her lips.  
  
A more attentive date, maybe.  
  
"Angel." Cordelia said, reaching over to place her hand over the his.  
  
At her touch, Angel's attention was caught almost immediately. "Huh?" he said with a start, his dark eyes darting back to her.  
  
"Is there something bothering you?" Cordelia asked, pursing her lips.  
  
Angel looked at her blankly for a moment before he finally shook his head. "Uhm, no. Why do you ask?"  
  
Cordelia lifted her eyebrows. "Gee, I don't know." she said with mild sarcasm. "Maybe it has something to do with the fact that your eyes haven't stayed put in one direction ever since we got here."  
  
"Oh." Angel blushed. "It's-it's not what you think. It's just that I - uh-- "  
  
He glanced away once again. This time, Cordelia followed the vampire's stare as it traveled across the room. She then found herself looking at a hottie about her age who was seated at a table along with a few other older men, probably business associates. She wasn't surprised to see that the guy was staring directly back at her. The moment he caught her gaze, he smiled in a manner that was unmistakably flirtatious.  
  
At the same time, Cordelia overheard a low, suppressed growl erupt from Angel's throat. She smiled, sudden glee filling her inside.  
  
Well, well. What do you know--  
  
"Angel." Cordelia said in a sugary sweet voice, facing him. "Are you jealous?"  
  
Angel jerked abruptly in his seat, gaping at her. "Wh-what?"  
  
Cordelia grinned mischievously. "Angel is jeal-ous! Angel is jeal- ous!" she chanted in a sing-song voice.  
  
The vampire reddened, fidgeting like crazy. "Am not." he mumbled.  
  
Cordelia placed her hands on her hips. "Oh, no?" she said indignantly. "Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I did this then-- "  
  
She turned her gaze back to her long distance admirer, caught his eye, and sent him the most seductive smile she could muster.  
  
"Cordy, stop." Angel barked almost immediately.  
  
Cordelia grinned triumphantly. "Ha! See? Jealous!"  
  
"I'm not jealous, just protective." Angel retorted, shaking his head.. "I don't like the way all those guys are staring at you. They're thinking-stuff."  
  
"All THOSE guys? You mean there's more?" Cordelia craned her neck, letting her gaze roam the restaurant.  
  
"Cordy!"  
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes and sighed. "Cool it, birthday boy. I'm just kidding." she told him, patting his hand. "It's your night, so I'm all yours. You don't have to worry---"  
  
Suddenly, an idea occurred to the girl. She gave Angel's hand a little tug, her eyes gleaming eagerly.  
  
"--- as long as you dance with me."  
  
Angel stared back at her as if she just asked him to jump off a bridge. "What?!"  
  
"Dance with me." Cordelia repeated, batting her doe shaped eyes in a way she knew was irresistible. "Pretty please Angel?"  
  
Angel frowned. "Cordy, I don't dance. You know that."  
  
"You can so dance." Cordelia said icily. "I've seen you before. With Buffy. Does this mean you'd do it for her but won't for me?"  
  
There was a tense pause. This time it was Angel's turn to give her a pleading look. "Cordelia, please. I would do just about anything for you. Slay demons, save the world, even go shopping. But dance-please, please don't make me!"  
  
Cordelia raised her eyebrows at him. "Angel, it's just one little dance! I'm not asking you to go all Fred Astaire on me. I just miss this sort of thing. I haven't danced for a very long time. How could I when there's no one to dance with? Wesley's got mismatched feet, Gunn has no sense of rhythm whatsoever, and you-you're just pig-headed!"  
  
At that, Angel lowered his head and was completely silent.  
  
Finally, Cordelia lost her patience. She placed her napkin back on the table with a huff and pushed back her chair.  
  
"All right then. Seeing how hopelessly anal you're being, maybe I'll wander around and let one of these other nice men take me."  
  
She stood up and began walking, with every intention to stand by the dance floor and just let the nearest admirer pick her up. She barely got past her third step when a gentle hand grabbed her arm and held her back. She smiled instantly.  
  
"Okay, if I screw this up don't say I didn't warn you." Angel mumbled, taking her hand in his and leading her to the dance floor with a submissive sigh.  
  
"My hero." Cordelia purred happily. She draped one arm on Angel's broad shoulder and allowed him to slide his warm hand on her waist, trying to ignore the crazy shiver it set on her whole body.  
  
"See? This isn't so bad, is it?" Cordelia said, as they began to move smoothly across the floor. She tilted her head to look up at her partner. "Angel?"  
  
Apparently is was. The vampire's body felt strangely tense against hers, and his eyes were focused on anything but the girl in front of him. Cordelia frowned. What was wrong?  
  
Cordelia placed her hand on Angel's cheek and gently pushed his face so he'd face her. "Angel, relax." she told him firmly. "Look at me."  
  
Angel took in a deep breath. He gave his seer a small, apologetic smile. "Sorry. It's just that-I haven't done this in a very long time."  
  
Cordelia smiled back. "Well you should more often." she told him, her fingers brushing the back of his neck lightly. "You're a great dancer."  
  
Sensing that he was feeling much more comfortable now, Cordelia leaned her forehead against his chin and closed her eyes, allowing the gentle vampire to lead her gracefully in time to the music.  
  
She knew it. She always knew Angel was her Prince Charming. Her Knight in Shining Armour. Her Perfect Date. Her Mr. Right. She had gone out on dates with tons of other eligible men before, but Angel was the first and only one to make her feel so secure, so cherished, so happy, so completely and easily.  
  
The only problem was, did he feel even remotely that way about her? Would he ever?  
  
She wasn't about to count on it.  
  
* * *  
  
"Angel! Come on!" Cordelia yelled happily, loving the feel of the ocean waves splashing around her bare feet. She ventured nearer the shoreline till the water level reached her calves. She let out a little shriek of surprise and delight at how cold the water was.  
  
She turned back to where Angel was standing, a safe distance away from the crashing surf. "Come on, you big baby! The water's great!" she called out.  
  
Angel stared dubiously. "Uhm-no thanks. I'll just take your word for it."  
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes in exasperation. "You're no fun." she grumbled.  
  
Angel shrugged. "I just don't like the ocean very much, that's all." he mumbled.  
  
Cordelia frowned and walked back up the shore to him. "How can anyone not like the ocean?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"I dunno. Maybe it's because the ocean equals the beach, and the beach reminds me of the sun, and the sun, well--- " the vampire's voice trailed off. Not knowing how to go on, he lowered his head uncomfortably.  
  
There was an awkward silence between them before Angel felt Cordelia take his hand and squeeze it gently.  
  
"Oh, Angel.' she murmured. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it would affect you that way. I just thought you'd enjoy going to the beach at night. I mean, whether in the sunlight or the moonlight, it's usually a pretty sight to see."  
  
She gave his hand a little tug. "But if it bothers you, we could always leave."  
  
Angel shook his head. He knew how much Cordelia loved the beach. He didn't see why he had to spoil her fun with a sudden attack of his broodiness.  
  
"No, I'm fine Cordy. Really." he told her firmly. "I want you to enjoy this."  
  
Cordelia pouted. "How can I when you aren't?" she grumbled.  
  
Angel smiled and brushed back a strand of hair that had blown into her face. Sweet Cordy, always thinking about him. What did he do to deserve such a great friend like her?  
  
After nearly three hours of dinner and dancing, they had driven to the Santa Monica beach at Cordelia's demand. Angel secretly hated the beach. It reminded him painfully too much about the great things in life he could never enjoy-the sunlight, the beauty of nature during the daytime, the feel of heat on his skin. It reminded him that he wasn't human and could never have any of that. At least, not before his shanshu, which was like what-several decades or even centuries away? But seeing how eager Cordy was to take a nighttime stroll along the Pacific coast, he had relented. As usual, the seer was able to see right through him and figure out he wasn't too crazy about the idea.  
  
"I'll tell you what." Angel finally said, slipping his arm around Cordelia's shoulder and pulling her close to him in order to shield her from the chilly evening breeze. "How about we just go for a walk further up shore? The sand doesn't really bother me as much as the water does."  
  
Cordelia grinned and cuddled up against the warmth of his chest. "Sounds like the same damn thing to me, but whatever you say."  
  
Angel removed his coat and slipped it around Cordelia's bare shoulders, then took her hand as they began their stroll down the sandy beach. They were in total silence as they went, but that was fine. For once it seemed as if nothing needed to be said. The mere feeling of being beside one another was more than enough to make the moment a perfect one.  
  
Angel had to smile as he realized a few minutes later that he was actually having a good time. Forget the beach. It was uncanny how being with his beautiful seer never failed to make him happy and contented, no matter where they were or what they did. This was the main reason why he valued her more than any other person or thing in the world.  
  
"Angel?" Cordelia spoke up suddenly, finally breaking the stillness between them. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Anything." Angel replied easily. He meant it.  
  
Cordelia seemed hesitant before she went on with her question. "I was just wondering-I mean, don't think I'm being nosy or anything-I'm just a little curious. With your 250th birthday coming up and all, have you. . ." She paused. "Have you ever thought of what you would do after your shanshu?"  
  
That was something Angel didn't expect. He was struck dumb for a minute.  
  
"I know it's a personal question." Cordelia said quickly, sensing Angel's unease. "You don't have to answer it if you--"  
  
But Angel had his answer. He's had it for a long time now, and he wanted Cordelia to hear it.  
  
"I'd stay with you." Angel said simply, his brown eyes twinkling as they locked onto hers.  
  
He saw a look of genuine surprise and happiness instantly spread on Cordelia's face. "You will?"  
  
Angel smiled and traced the sides of her face with his finger. "Why not?" he countered. "What else do I have? Where else will I go?"  
  
Cordelia cocked her head and bit her lower lip. "Well, there's always Buffy. . . and there's Sunnydale." she mumbled, lowering her gaze.  
  
"Cordy," Angel said firmly, cupping her cheek in one hand. "The past is over. I've left it behind, and I'm never going back, especially not after my shanshu. Becoming human will mean a fresh start for me, and I'm not going to waste it by digging up the past. I'm moving on. I want the future."  
  
He took her hands and held them tightly. Meaningfully.  
  
"And I want it to be here in LA. With Wesley, with Gunn, with Fred, with Lorne, with Connor. . ." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "With you."  
  
Cordelia stared up at him, her face radiant with adoration and her eyes teary. "Really?"  
  
Angel laughed softly. "Cordelia, you have no idea how much you mean to me, do you?" he chided.  
  
"Honestly, Angel?" Cordelia whispered, shaking her head. "I never did-- until now."  
  
Angel stared at her, stunned. She NEVER knew?!  
  
"Cordy. . ."  
  
His warm hands found their way to her petal-soft cheeks. He took a step forward. Cordelia in turn closed her eyes, finding contentment in his tender hold. As if drawn by a trance, she moved closer to him, her graceful hands sliding up his chest onto his shoulders.  
  
Angel's eyes beheld the beautiful face mere inches away from his. She looked so beautiful, even more so beneath the soft glow of moonlight. The uncontrollable quivering he felt in his chest and the fuzzy warmth that was enveloping every inch of his being told him that this moment was unlike any he had ever experienced in his 250 long years. He closed his eyes and sensed his face being slowly and unconsciously lured towards hers, so close that he could feel her soft, sweet-smelling breath against his nostrils---  
  
A shrill beeping sound pieced the silence of the night.  
  
Abruptly Cordelia stepped backward. Blushing furiously, she reached into the huge pocket of Angel's coat and pulled out her evening bag. From the beaded tote she produced a bleeping cell phone. She pressed a button to cease the noise.  
  
She turned her embarrassed but somehow amused gaze at an equally mortified vampire.  
  
"I set my alarm for midnight." she explained shyly.  
  
The girl leaned towards him and placed a delicate kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Angel." she whispered  
  
* * *  
  
COMING UP . . . Chapter 4 - Tragedy 


	4. Tragedy

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
The wandering child has returned!!! lol  
  
Hi guys! I guess I owe all you A/C fans a huge apology for taking SO LONG to update. You have all been very good readers and reviewers to me, and you definitely did not deserve to be kept waiting for so long. Please accept my heartfelt apologies. It's just that I got into a writer's block with this story, so I decided to explore other fiction categories (specifically LOTR-for all you Legolas fans out there, you should check it out!) to help pull me out of it. Anyway, the important thing is I'm BACK, and the chapter you have all been eagerly waiting for is finally here! I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for not giving up on me! I promise to be more vigilant with my Angel fic from now on!  
  
HAPPY READING!!!  
  
* * *  
  
Forever Yours  
  
CHAPTER FOUR - TRAGEDY  
  
"Hey, careful with that!" Lorne warned Wesley and Gunn as the two men hauled in a plastic palm tree through the front door of the hotel. "It may be fake, but it costs more than your salaries combined!"  
  
"Yes, obviously." Wesley grunted as they carried the tree across the lobby. "It should be expensive-this thing feels like it weighs a ton!"  
  
"Closer to a few hundred pounds, actually." Lorne informed the two sweaty men cheerfully. "But just because it's heavy, doesn't mean it isn't delicate. Treat it gently."  
  
Gunn rolled his eyes. "Oh please. Easy for you to say." he scoffed. "How about giving us a hand here instead of an appraisal, Mr. Doing- Nothing-But-Boss-People-Around?"  
  
"Uh, I prefer the term coordinator?" Lorne said with a lifted eyebrow. He raised his arms to the side. "And excuse me, do you any muscle on this gorgeous body? I don't think so. I'm better off contributing to the festivities artistically."  
  
Wesley sighed. "That's a convenient excuse." he said with biting sarcasm, as he and Gunn finally set the palm tree down on the floor.  
  
"Oww!!! Watch it!" Gunn yelped, hoping around one foot as he lifted the other in pain. "You dropped the stupid thing on my toe, genius!"  
  
"Well, if it weren't so damn big and heavy I wouldn't have been in such a rush to let go of it!" Wesley argued defensively.  
  
"Ingrates!" Lorne huffed as the two men turned to glare at him. "Mind you, I went through a lot of trouble just to rent that thing for cheap. The least you can do is stop whining and chewing my head off."  
  
Just then, a soft gasp of delight was heard from the opposite end of the room. The demon and two men all turned to the entrance of the hotel, where Cordelia stood with her arms laden with grocery bags. Her whole face lit up more and more as she ventured further into the lobby, her cinnamon eyes taking in every sweet detail.  
  
Cordelia glanced at the watch on her wrist. "It's only nine o' clock!" she said in disbelief. "You mean to tell me you were able to do all of this in only an hour? God, Lorne you are such a miracle worker!"  
  
Lorne turned to his companions and raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm glad someone's able to finally realize and appreciate it."  
  
"How on earth were you able to finish so much in such a short time?" Cordelia continued, still gazing around her in awe.  
  
Lorne shrugged modestly. "All it took was some creative juices." he said with a smile. He paused and jerked a thumb at the two friends behind him. "Oh yeah, and a little muscle from Laurel and Hardy here."  
  
Cordelia shook her head. "What can I say - you guys are the best!" she praised, walking over to the front desk and laying her packages on its surface. "Angel's sure to love it."  
  
Lorne nodded in satisfaction as he swept his demon gaze around the lavishly decorated lobby of the Hyperion. It was a pretty sight. A fake beach about ten square meters in area had been painstakingly created to look like a genuine piece of Hawaiian scenery. Sand, trees, shells, and sun-simulated by heavy duty strobe lights. . . all that was missing was the ocean water, which Lorne could very well have somehow gotten if it were not for the last minute time factor. Hanging across the high walls of the room were strings of tropical flowers and little plastic fruits, bringing more color and funkiness into the hotel than there had ever been possibly since its entire creation. A huge buffet table dressed up in crepe paper, orchids, and palm leaves stood waiting to be filled, with a cute Hula dancer figurine serving as a centerpiece.  
  
Lorne had to smile smugly, feeling like giving himself a huge pat on the back. Damn, he was good!  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure he will." Lorne agreed. "And he should-the whole set-up cost me a bundle on rental. You wouldn't believe how much they charge for the sand." He threw up his hands. "Sand! If I only had the time I would have gone down to Santa Monica and hauled some over here myself!"  
  
"Hey, don't worry." Cordelia assured him. "I'll pay you back all the expenses you made over this."  
  
Lorne shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous, Princess." he told her quickly. "It's on me-all on me. I'm more than happy to do it for our Dark Avenger." He nodded at the many packages she had set on the front desk. "Besides, it seems to me you've spent a lot more than your fair share for this surprise party."  
  
Cordelia smiled at him before turning away. "It's nothing. After all, like you said, anything for Angel, right?"  
  
"Indeed." Lorne said, exchanging meaningful glances with both Gunn and Wesley.  
  
At that moment, Fred entered the room from the back area, her cheeks streaked with flour and the white apron tied around her waist stained with ingredients of different and unknown sorts. Her eyes lit up when she saw Cordelia.  
  
"Oh, good! You're back!" she said cheerfully. "Just in time-I'm in big need of that marinating sauce for the duck now."  
  
"I've got everything you asked for and a lot of extras." Cordelia told the Texan girl, as she helped her carry some of the grocery bags back into the kitchen. "How's that special cake coming along?"  
  
"It's been in the oven for thirty minutes now, so it should be done in about ten." Fred replied. "I'm not quite sure how the blood I mixed in with react with the heat though-I'm not really a chemist. But it should taste fine."  
  
Cordelia smiled. "I'm sure it will." She gave her friend's arm a grateful squeeze. "I can't thank you enough for agreeing to do all this work, Fred." She gestured at the scrumptious dishes steaming at the counters around them, products of a full afternoon of slaving in the hotel kitchen. "You're a wonder woman."  
  
Fred grinned back and shrugged the praise off. "It's no problem." she answered shyly, picking up a knife and proceeding with cutting up vegetables. "After all that Angel's done for me the past year, it's the least I could do for his birthday."  
  
Cordelia sighed, pulled up a chair beside her, and sat down. "Yes, all of us do owe Brood Boy a lot, don't we?" she mused. "He's such a great guy. . . so kind and so special. . . it's only right that he gets a real celebration on his birthday for once."  
  
Noting the wistful tone in the Seer's voice, Fred concealed a knowing smile. "You care a lot about Angel, don't you Cordelia?"  
  
Cordelia blinked. "Well of course. We've been through so much together. He's my best friend-a true friend." She stared down at her hands. "I don't think I've ever had one of those before he came along."  
  
"Have you ever told him about any of this before?" Fred inquired, suddenly excited by where their conversation was going.  
  
Oblivious to the redhead's fishing, Cordelia just shook her head, her gaze suddenly distant. "Heck, no!" she scoffed. "If I did mention how much he meant to me, he'd probably just end up thinking weird stuff about us. . . like maybe I'm love with him."  
  
Unable to resist the urge, Fred blurted out, "Well, you do don't you?"  
  
Taken abruptly out of her trance, Cordelia looked at her with surprise. "Do what?"  
  
"Love him." Fred said, lowering her voice into a whisper.  
  
"What?!" Cordelia stared at her friend in shock, not quite able to believe what she had just said.  
  
Fred ceased with her chopping and faced the Seer. "Cordy, please." she said softly and almost coaxingly. "If you have feelings for Angel, maybe it would be best to just let him know."  
  
Cordelia shook her head. "Fred, I don't know where you're getting these crazy ideas of yours, but you've got it all wrong!" she protested. "Angel's my best friend. I can never think of him that way!"  
  
"Why not?' Fred countered. "Face it Cordelia. You guys are more than just friends. You're soul mates. You-you've got kyerumption. You're destined to be together."  
  
Cordelia looked back at her with an open mouth for a few moments, confusion, realization, and denial battling on her face. Finally, she chose to push back on her chair and stand up.  
  
"We don't really have time to talk about nonsense like this now." she mumbled, avoiding Fred's disappointed gaze. "I've got to get Connor ready. Keep up with good work, and I'll check up on you later, okay?"  
  
Before the Texan could get a work in edgewise, she had turned around and made her hasty exit.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, guys! Look who's ready to party!"  
  
Lorne, Wesley, and Gunn looked up from the giant hammock they were setting up and directed their attention towards the foot of the staircase. Big smiles broke out all around as they watched Cordelia approach them with baby Connor in her arms. The child was dressed in a bright blue and yellow miniature Hawaiian shirt and black beach jammies, with a tiny pink lei around his chubby little neck. For once he seemed to be pleased with the costume he had been forced to get into.  
  
"Aren't you the cutest surfer dude on the West Coast?" Lorne cooed, as he went to meet the pair. "Yes you are!"  
  
Connor gurgled happily as he made a grab for Uncle Lorne's wriggling finger. The demon's eyes sparked as they transferred to Cordelia. "And your momma's the hottest beach bunny!" The Seer looked even sexier than usual, dressed in a blue flower print mid-riff halter and a long turquoise sarong skirt.  
  
Cordelia laughed. "Thanks. Though I don't usually enjoy being called rabbit, I guess I'll take that as a compliment." she retorted, allowing Lorne to take Connor from her. "By the way, have there been any calls for me while I was out or upstairs?"  
  
Lorne shook his head. "No. Why, are you expecting somebody?"  
  
Cordelia frowned and pursed her lips. "Well, it's just that a delivery guy's supposed to have dropped off a package for me hours ago, and still I have nothing." she explained.  
  
"Delivery?" Wesley piped in curiously. "What for?"  
  
"My birthday gift for Angel." Cordelia replied simply. She raised an eyebrow at her three friends. "Which reminds me, you did remember to buy him presents, right?"  
  
"Are you kidding?" Gunn scoffed. "Of course we did! Check this out!"  
  
He reached out from under the skirting of the luau table and pulled out a long, funny-shaped, gift wrapped parcel. Cordelia wrinkled her nose as he waved it in front of her face.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"A sword." Gunn said proudly. "And might I say, the finest one there is. Wesley and I split for it."  
  
"A sword." Cordelia repeated. "You've got to be kidding me. We've got a closetful of them already!"  
  
"Ah, but none like this one." Wesley informed her. "This sword is a relic. A treasure. A magnificent work of art!"  
  
"Not to mention it cost a fortune." Gunn put in.  
  
Wesley nodded. "That too." he agreed. "It once belonged to the great King Arthur himself. Well, not the entire sword, actually-just the hilt. The blade has been broken and remade over the centuries. The point is, it's a priceless treasure and Angel's damn lucky to have friends like us to buy it for him."  
  
"What he said!" Gunn crowed, as he and the ex-Watcher knocked knuckles.  
  
But Cordelia was far from impressed. "King Arthur? You mean the knight who spent his whole life searching the Holy Grail." she mused. "Possibly the most religious of all kings in England's history."  
  
"Yeah. . . so?" Gunn said slowly, not quite catching on what she was driving at.  
  
"His sword must be some sort of a holy relic in itself, then." Cordelia pointed out. She smiled. "Holy as in anti demon? As in untouchable by Angel at least not without burning his fingers off."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well, perhaps he can keep it in the closet for display then." Wesley mumbled.  
  
"Yeah. After all, it's too valuable to use for something as uncivilized as. . . fighting." Gunn added lamely.  
  
"I think that would be the best idea." Cordelia agreed, suppressing an amused smile.  
  
She then turned to face Lorne, who was playing peek-a-boo with the baby and getting a lot of delighted slaps on the face. "How about you? Your first time to celebrate Angel's birthday with us. What did you get him?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, I got him a new jacket to replace the one that gross-out demon totally shredded the other night." Lorne answered. "It's got a cooler edge than what he usually wears, though. It's got color."  
  
Cordelia laughed. "Well, let's just hope he agrees to wearing it." she said with a shake of her head. "You know how Angel loves his image as is."  
  
Just then, the ringing of the phone cut into their conversation.  
  
"I'll get it." Cordelia offered quickly, beginning to make a move into the office area. "Oh, and Lorne, could you just figure out a way to make sure Angel doesn't go anywhere near here for at least another hour? Fred still needs more kitchen time."  
  
"I've got it covered." Lorne replied confidently. "There's not a thing to worry about; just leave it up to me."  
  
"Where DID you send Angel off to anyway?" Wesley asked the Pylean. "He's been gone for almost three hours now."  
  
Lorne glanced around them to make sure that Cordy was out of sight and hearing range, then leaned close to his two friends. "Don't tell our Princess, 'cause she's sure to kick my ass if she finds out. . . but I sent him to the Furies."  
  
Wesley raised his eyebrows. "Interesting choice of distraction, but I just have to ask. . . why them?"  
  
"Well, they were the only ones willing to do the job without a fee and, well, you know how much they enjoy the Dark Champion's company." Lorne whispered conspiratorially. "I could ask them to keep him in their apartment for the whole night and they wouldn't mind."  
  
Gunn smirked. "Dude, you are right. Cordy will whip your ass if she finds out."  
  
"Which is why you are not going to breathe a word to her about it." Lorne told them, half firmly and half pleadingly. "Right?"  
  
Gunn smiled wickedly, rubbing his hands together. "I dunno. it sounds like perfect blackmail material to me."  
  
"I agree." Wesley added with a raised eyebrow and sly nod.  
  
Just as Lorne was about to launch into a begging speech, Cordelia came back from receiving her phone call. She was shaking her head in annoyance.  
  
"Who was it?" Lorne asked her, before the other two men could get their mouths open.  
  
Cordelia sighed. "That was the manager of the store where I bought Angel's gift." she said grimly. "H says their delivery truck broke down, so they wouldn't be able to get my package here by tonight."  
  
"Gee, that's too bad." Gunn said, though his smile was anything beyond regretful. "I guess that means our King Arthur sword gets to be the star present of the night after all, huh?"  
  
Cordelia stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't get so cocky yet. I'm gonna go pick up the gift myself." she retorted. "I paid way too much for Angel not to get it tonight!"  
  
"Right now? But you might be late." Wesley tried to point out as the girl went to fetch her jacket. "Angel could be on his way home any minute now, and of course you of all people have to be here when he arrives."  
  
"Chill all right?" Cordelia said with a smile. "It's not that far off. Besides, Lorne will take care of keeping Angel out of here before I get back. Won't you Lorne?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Lorne mumbled, casting wary glances at Gunn and Wesley. "No problem."  
  
As if realizing that Cordelia was about to leave, Connor suddenly burst into tears and shrieks of protest. The girl paused on her way up the lobby steps that led to front doors.  
  
"Aww. . . baby. It's okay." she said softly, walking back to Lorne and taking Connor from him. "Mommy's just going to go get Daddy's present, and then she's going to come right back for you, all right?"  
  
She hummed a few lines of a children's song as she rocked the baby in her arms, and a few moments later Connor had toned down.  
  
Lorne smiled. "You know, one day you're really going to have to teach me how to do that." he told Cordelia, as she handed Connor back. "It'll save me a whole lot of babysitting trouble, not to mention eardrum cells."  
  
Cordelia grinned and winked. "Hey, it's either you've got the touch or you don't." she teased him, giving him a pat on the back. "Well, I'll see you boys later."  
  
Lorne smiled fondly at the woman's retreating figure. Cordy was such a great mother to Connor; he was certain she would make Angel a perfect wife as well, if the Brood Boy would just give their relationship a chance. Somehow, someday, fate will find a way to force those two stubborn souls together-he could feel it in his bones.  
  
Any day soon now.  
  
* * *  
  
Cordelia sighed with satisfaction as she stepped out of the frame shop and back onto the downtown Los Angeles sidewalk. She glanced at her watch. A little past ten in the evening. If Lorne was true to his word, she should have plenty of time to get back home in time to yell surprise.  
  
Cordelia tightened her grip on the large, flat package tucked beneath her arm, feeling a rush of excitement course through her. Boy, was Angel in for some fun party. It had taken a lot of work for her to pull this whole thing together last minute, but she was definitely sure that it would all be worth it just to see her best friend's face light up. Poor Angel. It was the least they could do for him, after all the problems and worries he's had to go through lately.  
  
Shivering slightly, Cordelia pulled her leather jacket closer around her. It was an unusually cold night, and a quiet one at that. Saying a silent prayer that she would not run into any demons or such problems that would cause her more delays, she slowed her pace as she approached a street corner. Now if she could just find a taxi. . .  
  
Suddenly, Cordelia sensed a sharp, fast growing pain climb from the back of her head to her temple, spreading to all over her brain.  
  
"Oh no." she muttered, before the vision went full force, sending her head flailing back in abrupt agony. Luckily she managed to grab a hold on a nearby stop sign before she could fall to the ground. In spite of her pain she managed to hang on to the package under her arm as if her life depended on it.  
  
The seer bit hard on her tongue, choking down on the tortured screams that threatened to erupt from her throat and alarm the whole city. Images flashed in her head rapidly but vividly. A dark alley, not too far off from the street where she currently stood. A band of drunken hoodlums laughing and stinking up the air with their breaths. An lone, terrified teenage girl screaming and crying as the punks closed in around her and began tearing at her clothes.  
  
At long last, the vision ended. Exhausted from the physical and emotional drain, Cordelia allowed herself to slump down to her knees, blinking away the tears of pain as she tried to get a grip. She struggled to collect her thoughts and process the information the vision had pounded into her head.  
  
Back alley of a shoddy bar called Mike's, a few blocks away. Three thugs who looked as wasted as they could possibly get. A pretty blonde chick cornered like a doe in a wolves' den.  
  
Cordelia's eyes widened. She had to move, and fast. Now, if she could just get a hold of the other guys. . .  
  
Then she realized that calling for help would take too much time. This vision was going to become reality in a matter of minutes. She was going to have to play hero on her own.  
  
Great. Just what she needed after suffering literally a mind-blowing ordeal.  
  
"Thanks a lot." Cordelia muttered, taking a moment to glance up at the heavens. She gave her head a gentle shake, trying to psychologically ease the excruciating pounding on her temples. When she thought she was steady enough, she forced herself back on her feet.  
  
"Okay, Cordy. You can do this." she told herself firmly. "No biggie. Just a few goons who've had too much to drink You can take them. Nothing a few punches and kicks wouldn't fix!"  
  
And taking a deep breath after that short pep talk, she tucked her precious package in a safer position under her arm and proceeded to run down the street in the direction of her vision's setting.  
  
By the time Cordelia arrived at the designated street, she was already out of breath and rather dizzy from the physical exertion right after her vision after effects. She took a moment to gather her strength and guts before venturing further into the dark shadows of the seemingly vacant and disturbingly quiet alley.  
  
"Okay. . . creepy much?" Cordelia whispered to herself, shivering slightly from the cold of the night. She paused to lay down her package against the wall of the adjoining building. It should be safer there in the meantime, while she dealt with this. Then, pulling her jacket closer around her, she forced herself to continue trudging forward. Somehow, something about this whole scenario bothered her in a strangely forceful way. There was something eerily familiar about it.  
  
Suddenly, a piercing scream ripped the stale air followed by harsh laughter and sounds of thrashing.  
  
"Get away from me!"  
  
Cordelia gasped. Her vision was taking place already. The girl. . .the thugs. . .  
  
Forgetting all about her apprehensions, the seer broke into a dash towards the end of the passageway, her footsteps reverberating softly against the walls.  
  
As the noises of the ongoing struggle grew perceptibly louder, Cordelia skidded to a stop. Through the darkness she could make out three hulking shapes looming menacingly around a slimmer, greatly quivering form. The fresh memory of the victim's fear in her vision aroused anger and boldness in the seer as she stepped closer.  
  
"Hey you!" she yelled, immediately catching the attention of all three goons with her shrill voice. "Why don't you leave her alone?"  
  
The repulsive scent of beer and cigarette smoke drifted to her nose was the punks whirled around to face her. She backed away a little, preparing to launch into fighting stance.  
  
"And who the hell do you think you are?" one of the men sneered in a sleazy voice obviously intoxicated from one drink too many.  
  
"Doesn't matter." Cordelia snapped back, tossing her head. "If you wanna have some fun, take your shot at me. Let the girl go."  
  
She caught sight of a pair of red eyes give her a complete one-over. She cringed, fully aware of the lewd thoughts running through these perverts' heads.  
  
"Yeah. . . why not?" The men's amused laughter caused a chill to run though Cordelia's spine. "What do you say, guys? She's not a bad substitute."  
  
Ignoring the gnawing dread beginning to grow in her fast-beating heart, Cordelia turned her attention to the helpless damsel still cowering against the wall where the goons had cornered her.  
  
"Run!" she screamed at the girl, who then got over her wide-eyed shock and fled at once.  
  
The thugs paid absolutely no attention to their earlier quarry as she escaped. Their sights were now fully upon Cordelia. They began to approach her slowly, making sickening sounds and calling out perverse comments.  
  
"Come on, baby! Come to poppa!"  
  
Cordelia took a deep breath and tensed her muscles for action.  
  
"Don't be shy, darlin'. We'll take good care of you."  
  
As one hand reached out to grab Cordelia's arm, she swept it aside and swung out with her fist. Her knuckles slammed into the guy's nose with a satisfying smack.  
  
The man let out a howl of agony and staggered backward.  
  
"Why you little. . ."  
  
Another cry of pain followed as Cordelia's foot connected with his shin; the other flew to his gut.  
  
As the first attacker fell to ground, the second charged. Cordelia greeted him with a fierce roundhouse kick, and followed up with an uppercut that was so effective it surprised even herself. Those lessons with Angel were definitely paying off. Within seconds goon number two was also down for the count.  
  
Snarling at the sight of his fallen companions, the third man began his assault, leaping at Cordelia with a speed that caught her by surprise. He was much faster than his buddies. Before she even knew what had happened, he had landed a vicious hit on the side of her face, sending her reeling a few paces.  
  
A pair of steely hands gripped her arms and forced her backwards. Cordelia bit back a whimper at the roughness of the motion. She felt the man's body crush against hers, pinning her almost helplessly on the wall.  
  
"Think you're so good, do you?" a voice growled dangerously close to her ear.  
  
Thinking fast and praying hard, Cordelia pulled the one maneuver that she had learned on her own even without Angel's training. She brought her knee up and slammed it as hard as she could against her assailant's crotch.  
  
Screaming in anguish, the thug dropped his hold on her instantly. Cordelia quickly took the opportunity to scramble away. Her heart racing and adrenaline pumping at a frightening rate, she began a mad dash back down the alley from where she had entered. Her only hope now was to outrun these goons. It wouldn't be every long before they recovered and got back up on their feet, angrier and even more determined to take her down.  
  
However, just as she had nearly reached the end of the passageway and burst back out of the shadows, the seer sensed a familiar sharpness strike suddenly at the back of her brain.  
  
A vision?!  
  
"No. . ." Cordelia whispered in horror, before the shrieking pain in her head overcame her, and she collapsed to the ground in an agonized heap.  
* * *  
  
"Angel?"  
  
His trance broken into, the vampire jerked in his seat and looked up with a start. His eyes met the sight of Fred staring down at him with a small but sweet smile on her face.  
  
"Can I get you anything? There's lots of food waiting." she offered. "Or would want to drink some blood?"  
  
Angel forced a grin that was against every emotion coursing though his body that moment. "No thanks." he declined. "Maybe a little later. I want to wait for Cordy to get here before I touch any of this."  
  
As she nodded and turned away, a queer look passed through the Texan girl's eyes. Though it lasted only a few seconds, Angel was able to catch and interpret it.  
  
It was a look of worry.  
  
Angel sighed and leaned back in the sofa where he sat, attempting once again to shake his mind free from the anxiety that had been plaguing his mind for the past half hour.  
  
When he had walked through that door earlier in the evening, he had been in one of the grumpiest moods he's ever experienced in his life. After spending nearly three whole hours in the lair of the three Furies, his patience had gone way past its limitations. Not only did he have to suffer through the relentless seductress acts of those amorous women, but he also had to bear with the impatience of getting home and spending time with Cordy and Connor, which was what he had really intended to do on his birthday night.  
  
Why Lorne had suddenly announced out of no where that there was something crucial the Furies needed him for was beyond his comprehension, much less questioning. But being the responsible Champion that he was he went along with it, only to find out eventually that the goddesses had nothing serious to ask from him, apart from what they usually desired but could not have. And so Angel finally managed to squirm away from their clutches in spite of their protests and head back to the hotel, with every intention of giving the Pylean demon a huge piece of his mind.  
  
His anger and frustrations were overcome by immense surprise however, when he had entered the hotel and discovered that it had been transformed into what looked like a Hawaiian paradise. A huge neon colored banner that said, "Happy Birthday, Angel!" hung in the center of the lobby and told him exactly what this was all about. Immediately he realized that only one person could have succeeded and even considered doing such a thing like this for him.  
  
Getting over his initial shock and amusement at the sight, he had received the enthusiastic greetings, yells, and hugs of his friends. And his happiness would have been complete at that one moment, had he not noticed the disappointing lack of the one face he had wanted to see most of all.  
  
They had assured him that it was all right. Cordelia had just gone out for a while to pick up his birthday gift. They had just not counted on him being back so soon, so their party's element of surprise had gone flat. Cordy would surely be back any minute now, most likely harassed and very much annoyed when she finds out she had missed Angel's initial reaction.  
  
And so Angel took his seat and waited for just that, refusing to touch anything until Cordelia's arrival. As much as he hated acting like a brooding jerk in the middle of his own surprise party, he simply could not find it in himself to even crack a genuine smile.  
  
Something was horribly wrong. He could feel it. Lorne had assured him that Cordy had been gone for no more than an hour now, but still. . . an eerie feeling that his beloved seer was in trouble could not seem to stop haunting him. He had twice attempted to leave the hotel and go find her, but he was stopped by his friends, who argued that the girl would get even angrier if she did return to the hotel only to find that Angel was gone again.  
  
The vampire sighed and rubbed his forehead wearily. Though his colleagues' advice to stay put for the meantime made sense, the waiting was driving him nuts. He cast a glance at the wall clock hanging by the front desk across the room.  
  
Ten minutes, he told himself firmly. If Cordy didn't walk through that door within the next ten minutes, he was going to go find her, even if he had to turn the whole of Los Angeles upside down doing so.  
  
Just let his friends try and stop him. . . he was not going to let anyone get in his way.  
  
Not this time.  
  
* * *  
  
Cordelia moaned, gripping her head in agony as she thrashed around on the pavement. This vision was unlike anything she had ever had before. It felt so powerful, so close to her, so. . . real.  
  
All of a sudden, her eyes shot wide open, horror overtaking her as it became clear to her what the images playing in her head were about.  
  
It was a vision of her. Of what was about to happen.  
  
Too weak with pain to resist or even move, the girl slumped flat on the cold cement in tearful despair.  
  
In the midst of the excruciating pounding in her head, the thuds of heavy footsteps reached her ears. Then came the raspy breaths as she sensed the presence of her attackers hovering over her.  
  
Cordelia winced as a pair of rough arms hauled her up forcing her to face side up.  
  
"Bitch." a cruel voice snarled, before she felt a stunning blow strike her right temple.  
  
One last whisper managed to escape her lips before all went black.  
  
"Angel. . ."  
  
* * *  
  
COMING UP . . . Chapter 5 - Revenge  
  
Major cliffhanger, I know. SORRY! ;p I'll try to hurry with the next chapter as fast as I can.  
  
Remember, the more generous you are with reviews, the faster I'll be with updates! Hehehe. . . thanks for reading! See you soon! 


End file.
